


i’m living in the wall (i know i might be small)

by MINECRAFTZA



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Be Worse ;), Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jack Manifold Needs A Hug, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Mental Instability, Revenge, Villain Jack Manifold, minecraft afterlife, not beta read we die like jack manifold did, the void i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINECRAFTZA/pseuds/MINECRAFTZA
Summary: it hurt. the wound in his stomach. he stumbled through the crater, what was left of l’manberg,  making his way to the path. the path he used to walk on with his friends, joking and laughing.it hurt. all of it. the memories hurt. he was getting a headache.(a short oneshot about how jack manifold died then came back to life)
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & Technoblade, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	i’m living in the wall (i know i might be small)

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t very good but i really wanted to write it so here you. jack is such an underrated and badass character, he deserves more recognition. the title is from the song eighth wonder by lemon demon and i thought the lyrics fit jack’s character.

it hurt. the wound in his stomach. he stumbled through the crater, what was left of l’manberg, making his way to the path. the path he used to walk on with his friends, joking and laughing. 

it hurt. all of it. the memories hurt. he was getting a headache.

his hand stayed on his wound. he could feel his blood coating his hand and his suit. dripping onto the wooden path. drip. drip. drip. his tears fell with it. drip. drip. drip.

niki’s words kept playing on loop in his head. they didn’t care. that made him angry.

he missed the original l’manberg. he missed tommy and tubbo, his friends. he also missed wilbur. they weren’t very close, him and the former president, but they were friends. now all that’s left of him is a ghost. a ghost who doesn’t remember him. 

it hurt. the headache got worse.

he was tired. he was ready to give up. he didn’t want to be angry...did he? the tears blurred his vision. he ended up on the floor, his blood soaking the oak wood of the path. he could see tommy’s house. he swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

he was ready to give in. as much as he wanted to help niki, was it worth it? they would just hurt him again. he was weak. technoblade proved that. he struggled to keep his eyes open. he should just let it happen. he should rest.

no. no, he refused. this isn’t how he was going to die. no. this isn’t what he wanted. this isn’t what he had planned. it was too late, though. the void was clawing at him, pulling him down, and down, and down.

the anger bubbled within him, burning like fire. he wasn’t ready to die. 

he yelled, as he slipped into the void, that he wasn’t done, this wasn’t fair. he wanted to make them pay, he wanted revenge. this was their fault. all he could see was white fading into black, he was falling.

he prayed to whoever could hear him, to not let him die. to let him get his revenge. to let him prove himself. this was his end. he didn’t want it to be. 

he felt the anger within him grow. the fire. he embraced it. it didn’t hurt. he closed his eyes. he needed to make them pay. he needed revenge. 

he thinks he can hear a familiar voice in his head. one that wasn’t his. it’s telling him something. he can’t focus. he opens his eyes. the black is fading into white. what’s happening? is this what dying is?

the white becomes so blinding he has to close his eyes again. he realises he’s floating upwards. his head is spinning, he feels like he’s on a rollercoaster. he doesn’t know what’s happening. why isn’t he falling anymore?

he gained the courage to open his eyes again. he could see the sky, he could see the clouds. he took a deep breath. he was lying on the ground. he felt his heart beating. he was alive. 

he stood up. his legs supported him with ease. his headache had disappeared. he felt the dried blood on his hand and suit but his wound was no longer there. he was alive.

he heard the voice again, it was much clearer this time. ‘show them you aren’t to be ignored. make them listen. let your anger fuel you’. he couldn’t figure out who the voice belonged to, but he didn’t care. they had revived him. they had given him three more chances. three more lives.

he looked over to the crater. he thought about the former citizens. his former friends. the pain they had caused him. how they had used him.

the anger continued burning within him. it didn’t hurt. it fuelled him. 

he would teach them a lesson. he thought about niki and what she said. they wouldn’t listen.

well, this time round, he’d make them listen. and with that thought, he turned away from the crater and continued walking down the path.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter, MlNECRAFTZA (the i is a lowercase L)


End file.
